


Stupid Emotions

by I_am_too_trash



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Friends to Lovers, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick living up to his name, Dick tries to be a Good Brother, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd has Anger Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Rated for swearing, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is done™, What did you expect its Jaytim, kind of occ Jason Todd, rated teen and up for use of fuck, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_trash/pseuds/I_am_too_trash
Summary: Jason tries to deal with his crazy family and not reveal anything. This fails because of stupid emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Jason's POV

It was a rare occasion that all of the family home. Dick had come for a visit from Blüdhaven, Tim and Steph were home from college, and for once, Jason decided he would go on patrol with his family. He sped into the cave and took off his helmet, parking his bike by the varies alias reminiscent bikes. He nodded to The Signal, who was on his way home. To sleep. And away from his melodramatic family.

  
“Hey, Jaybird!” Jason may regret his decision. Currently, he was in the bat cave, watching a chipper Dick wave enthusiastically at him. Damian was by his side, giving him a simple nod. Tim gave him half a smile before going back to his task at hand. He was mixing his “witches brew,” an unholy concoction of red bull, monster, and coffee. It was a family standard pre-patrol drink. He was still a bit wary of Jason, for good reason. They had “made up” since Jason tried to kill Tim, but obviously, there was a lot of awkwardness between them. Bruce was nowhere to be seen, so Jason could avoid the inevitable argument for a bit longer.

Despite their antics, Jason had missed his family. That is to say, being able to patrol with someone who knew your next move exactly when you did. It was refreshing to be able to not have to call out his next move. He didn’t need his family. They got on fine without him, so he can get on fine without them. A little voice in his head tells him that that’s not true. He tells the voice to shut up.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I base Tim’s sleep deprivation thought process off of the same kind that I get

Tim POV

Everyone started patrol together before splitting off. Well, it was more they just walked away without a word. Batman with Robin, Batwoman and Blackbat going solo, which left Batgirl, Nightwing, Red Hood, and, oh yeah, him. Batgirl and Nightwing kept up the boisterous conversation, their laughter probably scaring away any criminals in a 5-mile radius. Dick and Stephanie’s constant stream of lively banter and Oracle’s occasional commentary was the background to Tim’s more pressing thoughts. Or rather, his lack of thoughts. He was spacing out, unconsciously staring at Jason- Err- Red Hood. It was easier to think of him as Red Hood. Not so many stupid emotions with that name. There were still a lot, just not as many. Did he have a paper due tomorrow? Or was it next week? Tim rubbed his eyes and tried to keep a lookout, which was what he was supposed to be doing. Fortunately, it was a slow night. Dick and Steph had moved on from badgering each other to annoying Jas-Red Hood. Red Hood. His voice shook Tim out of his daydreams.

  
“You know, no one bothered me this much when I was dead,” Red Hood deadpans. Tim and Steph bust out laughing. Dick looks worried for a moment, but joins in, if a little less genuine. Jason cracks a smile when he noticed Tim laughing.

  
“There’s some activity in the north side of Old Gotham, near the edge of Crime Alley,” Oracle cuts in. They all start to grapple their way to where Babs was said.  
Jason, still laughing, claps Tim on the back, nearly knocking him over. Tim retaliates by shoving Jason to the other side of the roof.

  
“Damn, you’re strong for a little thing,” he chuckles.

  
“How do you think I replaced you?” Red Hood stops for a moment and Tim thought he had gone too far, but Jason starts cracking up.

  
“Race ya to Crime Alley,” he says before leaping to the next roof.

Jason POV

“Jason! Hang on a sec!” Dick calls out. Jason sighs. He knew this was coming. It was going to be a long, stupid speech about how he should spend more time with his family how it was “insensitive to joke about being dead.” “Thank you for being here.” Jason just raises an eyebrow. Dick’s ever-present smile stays. He then realizes that his helmet is still on, so Dick couldn’t see his response.

“No problem, Dick.” He seems happy with that response, so Jason left.

-

Over the next several weeks, Jason found himself more often than not starting patrol at the Batcave and spending more time with his family, specifically, Tim. If anyone noticed, they didn’t say. Except for Dick, who was truly living up to his name.

“So Jaybird,” Dick smiles, “what’s caused the sudden increase in visits?”

“Aren’t I allowed to care about my family?” Jason asks, not looking up from his computer.

“Suppose so, but why now?” Dick presses.

Jason glances at Dick, “I’ll let you in on a secret.” Dick leans closer, “It’s because I can’t stand anyone else.” Dick laughs but apparently isn’t satisfied with that answer. They continue back and forth, Dick getting annoyed that Jason isn’t answering his question, Jason getting annoyed that Dick isn’t leaving him alone. After 10 minutes, Dick gives up. He doesn’t drop the subject, though.  

A week or so passes before Dick tries again. A few minutes into his interrogation, he asks, “You got someone special you’re visiting?” wiggling his eyebrows. Jason just rolls his eyes. Dick looks like he’s been struck by lightning,

“Oh my God!” he exclaims, “you’re in love!” Jason stiffens.

“Shut up, Dick,” he mutters. He doesn’t want to yell at Dick.

“Oh my God!” Dick laughs. A sick feeling starts settling in Jason’s stomach. “I knew it!” Dick wraps his arms around Jason. Jason’s eyes sting. When he doesn’t try to shove Dick off, or even complain, he knows something’s wrong. Dick loosens his hug, looking at his brother. “Jason?” Jason squeezes his eyes shut. No, no, no. He won’t cry. Not in front of Dick. Dick grips his arms, “Jason.” God, why did he even bother coming home? He knew this was a bad idea. “Jason!” He’s shaking, one traitorous tear starts. “Breathe.” He can’t calm down. “Jason. Breathe.” He manages to take a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean upset you, Jason. I’m your brother, I’m happy for you no matter what. You’re allowed to fall in love. It’s part of being human.” The last phrase was the match that lit the explosion. Jason sees red when he rips his arms out of Dick’s grip, bellowing, 

“You really think I’m human?! After what I’ve been through?!” He laughs hysterically “I’ve been dead, Dick! I died and came back to life! Does that sound human?” Hot tears fall down his cheeks. “Supergirl herself said it! I’m not human!” There isn’t enough air to breathe. “That scares me, Dick! You know why? ‘Cause if I ain’t human, then what the fuck am I?”  Jason takes a shaky breath, “I don’t know what the fuck I am Dick, and now I have deal with falling in love? I’ve killed people. I’ve watched the life drain out of someone’s eyes without regret more times than I can count. I’ve watched people beg for mercy before killing them and loved every second of it. But when-,” his voice breaks, “but when I look at him, I get butterflies.” Dick tentatively reached out to Jason, gently pulling his little brother in a hug, letting him cry, protecting him from the rest of the world.

-

Jason must’ve fallen asleep because when he wakes up, he’s in his bed in the manor. As he’s making his escape, he runs into Alfred.

“Master Jason,” Jason freezes, “Despite what you may think, we do enjoy your company.” Jason opens his mouth to reply, but shakes his head. He sneaks his way back down to the Batcave to his bike, avoiding everyone. Alfred (the cat) was lounging on a monitor, but demon spawn was nowhere to be seen. With his helmet on and bike revving, he speeds out of the cave into daylight. It wasn’t until later, that Jason realized that Dick never asked who he was in love with.

Jason took a break from patrolling with his family. He still came once a week for family dinner “bonding time,” but talked less and after he finished eating, he left. He didn’t spend any more time with his family than needed. Anytime Dick or Tim tried to corner him, he would make up an excuse and escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason POV

A steely black sky sprinkles a fine mist over Gotham. It would be too much to truly call it rain. Red Hood sits on a ledge, staring out at the city. He sighs, taking a drag from his cigarette, blowing a smoke ring. Red Robin lands on the roof and sits beside him. Red Hood raises an eyebrow at the newcomer but doesn’t say anything. Red Robin just stares out at the city of Gotham, hugging himself. Red Hood shrugs and takes another drag from his cigarette. The uncomfortably humid air grows thicker with tension. The mist turns into rain, thick, wet drops fall from the sky.

“Jason,” Tim shifts uncomfortably, “What’s going on?” Jason raises an eyebrow. Tim’s gaze still fixed on the dark city.

“I have no idea what you’re on about, baby bird,” Jason chuckles, leaning back. Neither of them says anything for a few seconds. A rumble of thunder breaks the awkward silence.

“I thought we were doing okay, that you didn’t hate me anymore,” Tim mumbles, “What happened?” Jason raises his eyebrows at Tim again,

“You getting enough sleep, replacement?”

“Why are you avoiding me, Jason?” Tim’s voice cracks on the last word. Jason stiffens. “Why do you keep ignoring me?” Jason grabs his helmet and jumps to his feet. Tim grabs Jason before he could move two feet, yanking Jason around to face him. “What did I do!?” Jason feels anger starting to boil inside of him.

“Fuck off!” He yells, trying to wrench his arm out of Tim’s grip but he just grabs him again.

“Fucking answer me, Jason!”

“Because I think I’m falling in love with you, okay!?” Tim let go of Jason, eyes wide. Jason took the opportunity to shove on his helmet and run over the next few roofs. A headstart at least. He just ran to his safe house in Cathedral Square, near Blackgate Isle. Jason yanks his helmet off, chucking it at a wall. He runs his fingers through his hair, pacing the room. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He slams his fist into the wall. He didn’t think this through. He starts pacing. He should have just left after Tim arrived. He’d let stupid emotions ruin everything. It’s hard to hide from the world’s greatest detective. Jason was only allowed a minute of solitude before Tim slipped in through the window of the safe house.

“Jason,” he says hesitantly. Jason stops pacing. Tim doesn’t come closer to him. The anger surges back.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone!” Jason yells, throwing his arms up in defeat.

“Jason-” Jason cuts him off, eyes bore into him.

“World’s greatest detective, huh? If you’re so fuckin’ smart, how about you figure out what the fuck is goin’ on in my head?” Jason growls.

“Jas-” “

Because,” Jason laughs, “Dick don’t know, Talia don’t know, and I sure as hell don’t know either! So, if you could be so kind-”

“Jason!” Tim interrupts him. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “First of all, don’t take your angsty bullshit out on me.” Jason opens his mouth to argue that no, it’s not angsty bullshit but Tim holds up a finger to stop him. “Second of all, fuck you for dropping a bombshell like that on me and then running away, third of all, I pray to whatever god exists that you don’t mean Talia Al Ghul, and last of all, do you wanna go for a coffee?” He said the last thing so bluntly it took Jason a few seconds to realize that Tim had asked him on a date.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, yes, I do,” Jason sputtered.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Tim suddenly looks less confident than he did five seconds ago.

“I’ll see you tomorrow on patrol?”

Jason smiled, “see you tomorrow on patrol.” Tim slipped back through the window. Jason waits a few seconds, before letting out a whoop of triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please let me know how I did!


End file.
